Soldiers
Recruiting new Soldiers Each turn, two new soldiers will offer to join your gang. It's usually a good idea to recruit them both. If your overall reputation is low, only one soldier will offer to join your gang. Hustle This is how good the soldier is at dealing product and earning money. Typically, soldiers range from 10 (good) to 1 (poor). Most soldiers, and especially those with with high hustle, should be set to deal. Snoop This is how good the solider is at sneaking around in enemy-controlled regions without being detected. If you plan to attack a region anyway, a high snoop isn't needed. But if you're not sure you want to attack the region, use a high snoop to ensure the soldier won't trigger a raid in the region. If you set a soldier to Snoop, he will reveal all of the hidden enemy soldiers set to protect in this region as well as any hidden enemy stash located here. Enemy soldiers may move before a raid begins, but the stash is vulnerable if you raid this turn. Respect This stat shows how much respect this soldier has for his captain. A 10 is high and a 1 is low. Soldiers with respect of 3 or lower can be liabilities. A soldier with a respect of 1 or 0 may leave your gang. A lieutenant with a low respect will skim money off the profits made in his region and any lieutenants with low respect might sell out your hidden stash location to bandits. A soldier with low respect that gets arrested may rat out other members of your gang (and increase their heat). The overall respect of your gang is simply the average of all your soldiers. Soldiers lose respect if your gang isn't earning enough money or if they are defeated in combat. To raise your soldiers' respect, you either need to start earning more cash or you need to give your men money to party (check your lieutenants Intelligence reports for opportunities). To earn more cash, set more soldiers to dealing or send low-hustle soldiers on suicide missions to kill them off. Some soldiers gain respect faster than others (soldiers that gain respect quickly tend to be the same soldiers that gain heat quickly too). Brutality This stat is how strong the soldier is in combat. Brutality + Edge + Weapon = total power. 10 is powerful, 1 is weak. Your strongest soldiers will be poor dealers, so you should consider using them to protect or raid. Protecting soldiers are invisible to your enemies. Edge This stat is your soldier's experience in combat. The more fights he's in, the more edge he will gain. Soldiers don't gain edge if they flee from combat. Heat This is how much police attention the solider is attracting. Each turn, a soldier's heat represents the percent chance the police arrest him. So a soldier with 100 heat is guaranteed to be arrested. Soldiers gain heat through dealing and raiding. Protecting does not accumulate heat. Some soldiers are smarter than others and are less likely to gain heat. You can reduce heat through special opportunities in your lieutenants Intelligence reports. Also, be warned that letting your lieutenants do robberies can raise their heat. Age Soldiers under the age of 18 are minors and will have an easier time avoiding jail, if they are arrested.